Juste Une Nuit
by Amethyst DragonRider
Summary: Christophe needs company. Kenny thinks Christophe is hott. Smexing ensues. Passionate kissing. No lemon. Slash. ChristophexKenny. Unrequited ChristophexGregory. Oneshot. Use of the word "betwixt".


Kenny McCormick walked down the street, whistling to himself. It was late at night, and he relished in the solitude the hour granted him. He had been prodded into spending the day with his douche-bags-for-friends, and was exhausted and utterly fed up. Honestly, listening to Kyle and Cartman arguing about something every five minutes, and Stan whining at Kyle to "leave it, come on, hey there's something to do!" all fucking day could really aggravate a person. He'd much rather spend the whole day with Butters or Pip. At least they were nice, if a little lame.

He spotted someone walking in the direction opposite of him and took a second glance. He stopped walking, and stared. He made a "whew-whoo" whistle, looking the other up and down.

Christophe glared. "Oh no, don't you even _dare_! I 'ave 'ad to deal wiz zat _all fucking night_! And I am _not_ going to take eet from _you_ as well!" The Frenchman crossed his arms determinedly, glaring. Which, really, only made him look all the more sexy.

"But...you...but...suit...but...omigod..." _Fucking fuckable, he is..._

Christophe DeLorne was adorned in a fine-but-simple business suit (for Kenny knew that Christophe would kill him if he called it a tuxedo). No tie was in sight, as was typical. His generally un-tamable hair was the same as ever, sticking up at odd ends but still managing to look (really) good. He was clean, for once; not one speck of dirt or blood littered his lithe-but-strong body. His tanned skin looked darker in the moonlight, making him look dangerous. His more-green-than-brown hazel eyes burned holes through the blonde, but he wasn't afraid.

Kenny continued to ogle his companion until an annoyed sigh broke the silence. "Are you done yet? I would like to get 'ome."

"Where did you go?" Kenny couldn't help but ask. What could possibly be so important that Ze Mole dressed neatly for it?

"...Gregory's wedding." Christophe mumbled, a defeated expression decorating his face.

"...Oh." Was Kenny's most sophisticated reply. He had known about Christophe's infatuation with the British blonde. He felt sympathy for the brunette, and idly wondered who had stolen Gregory's heart.

At the lack of any other response, Christophe turned, starting the long-ish trek back to his home.

"Hey, wait..." Kenny called, making the Frenchman stop. "Uh...Could I come...? I don't have anything else to do. And maybe you could use the company?" He mentally kicked himself for the last line. No way he was going with the brunette now.

Against all odds, however, Christophe shrugged. "Whatever."

Kenny smiled and caught up with the other male, walking beside him. Christophe was the only person in all of South Park who was taller than Kenny, and Damien Thorn was the only person in the town who was taller than Christophe.

They walked in silence, neither having anything to say, and neither wanting to say anything. When they reached the brunette's house, he made a "shush" gesture with his finger, indicating that Kenny was to be quiet.

Upon reaching Christophe's room, Kenny found that the brunette's mother was a very stereotypical French woman. All of the little trinkets, books, and pictures just screamed "FRENCH" at him. It made him wonder how the man in front of him could stand being home for more than just a little while. At that thought, he wondered just how often he was home anyway.

"Do you want to watch a movie or somezing?" Christophe inquired, turning to look at the blonde with apparent boredom.

"Well, whaddya have?" He asked, looking around to find out where the brunette kept his movies.

"Zere's 'And Now...Ladies and Gentlemen...'. Eet 'as Jeremy Irons een eet. 'E's good."

"Oh, I love him! Yeah, put it in."

* * *

After the movie, they found themselves devoid of anything else to do.

"I guess I should go home..." Kenny said, standing up and stretching. "Night."

Before he could so much as reach the door, he was pulled back sharply. When he turned to see what had happened, he was met with a pair of surprisingly soft but very demanding lips. He blinked, and unconsciously returned the gesture, opening his mouth without hesitation.

"You...still...love him..." He mumbled betwixt hot, passionate kisses. He knew that Christophe would know of whom he was speaking.

"I know..." He whispered against his lips, kissing him again. "But...just let me...pretend for a night..."

And he did.

* * *

**Yesssss, Christophe is certainly very fuckable.  
And, of course, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman (is a given) all grow up to be douches. Obviously. I mean, seriously. Poor Kenny.**

And I also just had to at least _mention_ Pip. I have grown to like the little British cutie. And everyone loves Butters. Leo. Whatever. XD

By the way, has anyone noticed something hilariously ironic about Christophe's name?  
Think about it.  
He hates God, and therefore anything to do with Him.  
Now,  
Look closely at his name. Preferably the first part.  
Do you see the irony? DO YOU SEE?!  
*lol's*  
Also, if anyone can catch the reference of the line "do you see", I will reward you with a cookie.

PS: I liked the word betwixt. :D  
PPS: I also posted this on deviantART. If ya' wanna find it, go to www. amethystvampire . deviantart .com. :D


End file.
